Captured
by God of Laundry Baskets
Summary: When Tony took the team out for dinner, he hadn't planned on them being captured. Now he's chained up, naked, and all he can do is wait for the rescue team.


**TRIGGER WARNINGS: **Graphic description of rape. Humiliation and degradation. Gunplay. Slight bloodplay.

* * *

When Tony decided to treat the team to dinner, he did not expect to end up naked chained to the floor with his arms and legs shackled behind him. The position forced his back upwards and he felt the unmistakable pressure of something up his ass. They had all arrived at the restaurant at 7 and moved to their specially reserved private room when gas started coming through the vents. It was powerful stuff to make Steve and Thor crash with their special metabolisms.

Tony tried to ignore the steady trickle of fear forcing his anger to the surface. It was fucking ridiculous is what it was. The place looked like someone had watched a bad porno and thought, 'Oh what a marvelous idea. Those cement walls look absolutely dashing.' He didn't see any of the other Avengers but that didn't mean much. They were probably being kept in their own BDSM dungeon that was personalized just for them.

He pulled against the restraints, his muscles trembling with the effort. The cuffs were metal and a solid fit around his wrists. As he struggled against them, he could feel them dig into his skin and small rivulet of blood trickling down his fingers. He panted with effort. The dildo in his butt shifted uncomfortably but whoever put it in had lubed it up enough not to be actually painful. He was not going stay here allowing himself to be tortured and raped or whatever the sicko had planned. He'd had enough of that in Afghanistan. At least he wasn't hooked up to a fucking car battery this time.

He flinched as a door slammed open and shut behind him and cursed himself for showing weakness. He wished he could see whose footsteps made dull thuds as they slowly approached him. He was well on his way to hyperventilating closed his eyes trying to slow down his breathing. He was not going to have a fucking panic attack on top of all of this.

That was when the dildo started vibrating and thrusting inside of him. It stretched him uncomfortable reaching deep inside of him. He wished the waves of pleasure away as it brushed against his prostate again and again. He didn't fucking ask for this. He wanted to go _home _with Steve and just lie in bed.

Between gasps of breath he started talking. He didn't care if they decided that they wanted to kick his ass. He needed to know what was going on. "An Iron Man fetish that got out of hand? I know I'm prettying amazing, but you have to show some restraint. Get it? It will be even funnier when the restraining order comes in against you."

"Oh Tony, Tony, Tony," Justin fucking Hammer's voice came from behind his shoulder and he groaned not entirely from the waves of pleasure washing over him. Hammer ignored him, "Still haven't lost your mouth from the congressional hearing I see. God – look at you."

Tony felt his abs tense and fought a wave of nausea. Of course, the villain that captured him would be one with a personal grudge. The fear was rapidly overcoming his anger. He couldn't do this. He wanted – something. He was beginning to lose the ability to think rationally. He needed to get out of here. Crying out he thrust himself forwards blood lubricating the cuffs but they were still too tight.

Panting in defeat he used the best weapon he had, "You're still brooding on that? I humiliated you ages ago. Aren't you supposed to be in prison or something? Someone made you their bitch didn't they. You should really find a better outlet for your jealously of my amazing body. I know I've pretty much got you beat in the brains department so you really should just stop focusing on –"

"If you don't shut up this goddamn minute, I am going to have to see how many times I can shoot Captain America before he dies." Hammer appeared in Tony's sight at last. He didn't look great; living on the run hadn't been that good for him. His Italian suit was rumpled and his shoes were barely holding their stitches.

Tony clamped his mouth shut on the completely witty retort that he could have totally used to destroy Hammer's ego. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the fact that he was completely vulnerable. He tried to ignore the pulsating giant dildo in his ass. Tried to ignore the fact that, if he had Steve in his possession, Tony was going to do anything Hammer asked of him.

Tony dropped his taunting tone and said in a flat voice, "You're lying. You don't have him." _Hammer_ couldn't have Steve. Please, God no.

Hammer flashed his best greasy salesman grin at him, "Of course I have him as well as all your other pathetic little pals. I don't know how you convinced the government that you were anything but a threat and a liability." Hammer shrugged and pulled out a gun and started wiping it with a silk cloth, "Honestly, I don't really care. I just wanted a little pay back and I found a few friends of my own to help me out. Not everyone is happy with your little boy band plus lone female."

Hammer was really getting into his monologue. He probably got off on this. Hammer motioned towards the wall Tony was facing and it faded away revealing a panel of screens. He moaned as he could feel his dick rock hard against his stomach. On the screens, the other five Avenger's were shown in what appeared to be separate cells. None of them were naked and on their way to a rapefest. It wasn't fair.

Hammer continued his monologue, "As you see, we have all your little buddies. Wave hi!" Hammer waved his hand at the screen and laughed at Tony's glare, "Well, I guess you can't do that. But they can see us just as well as you can see them. And if you care about their lives then maybe you'll want to shut up. It's probably going to be the last time they'll ever want to see you again, you sick fuck. I can't believe your getting off on this."

Hammer pressed his shoe onto Tony's dick pressing it against his stomach. He couldn't help the mewl that he let out or his hips bucking upwards. It hurt. The rough sole was painful against his sensitive erection but the fiction just –.

Hammer moved away. "I don't know what pretty Captain America even see's in you. It doesn't matter if you're a good fuck if you'll just give it away to anyone. Your asshole is probably looser than a whores. They at least have to keep they're cunts in good shape to make a few bucks. You're such a fucking slut that of your fucking whores probably wouldn't even touch you. Is that why you had to quit your playboy style? Because you weren't getting any, you had to go find a man who hadn't been laid in 70 years?"

Hammer who had been pacing stopped in front of him blocking the screens. Tony tried to flinch away as Hammer brought his hand to Tony's cheek and petted it. "Oh, Tony. No one is going to want you after this. They'll all see what a fucking bitch you are. They're certainly not keeping you around for your amazing personality."

Tony shut his eyes hoping to block out Hammer. He didn't need to be told all of this. He knew that he wasn't worth being on the team. He barely was on the team at all. It had only been flying a fucking nuke into outer space that convinced Fury that having him on the team would be more beneficial than a liability.

A lash of fire struck his cheek as Hammer whipped him with the gun, "You're supposed to be paying attention Tony. Don't you care about your friends lives? Poor Dr. Banner could just be taken out with a simple air bubble applied to the IV. Your boyfriend has fifteen guards waiting just outside the video wishing they knew how long it would take America's greatest hero to die. Hawkeye would probably miss those fingers if –"

Tony gasped with pain and as he began to process Hammer's words. He couldn't help his whimpered, "Please. God. I'm sorry. Jesus, please don't – I'm listening." His hips bucked forward as the vibrations increased. He whimpered again tears falling from his cheeks. He didn't want this. It was just physical stimuli that his body was responding to. He didn't want –

He forced his eyes open just in time to see the gun arcing back for another blow. Seeing it coming, he was able to negate some of the damage by turning his head with the blow. As soon as it was past, he opened his eyes and met Hammer's eyes. Hammer didn't seem satisfied, "Did you think fucking interrupting me was a good idea, dumbass? I don't know what Roger's could ever see in you. Maybe you make some pretty toys the but you're a fucking idiot when it comes to everything else, right?"

When Tony didn't reply, Hammer's eyes narrowed. Realizing Hammer was waiting for a response, Tony quickly replied, "Yeah."

Hammer began petting Tony's hair. Tony wanted to scream. To run away. He wanted some fucking friction for his dick so he could get off already. He couldn't help twisting in his shackles so that his wrists screamed in pain. He knew he couldn't escape but the flight response was bypassing his brain now and going straight for his nerves.

The soft pets turned cruel as Hammer grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled back. Tony arched up his dick bouncing in the air as he tried to relive the pressure. Hammer said, "I want you to say that you're a fucking idiot. Tell me why Captain America couldn't ever want you. If you don't come up with enough reasons, I'll give you by putting a couple in him. Do you think he'll heal if his spines severed?"

Tony wished he blank out. To disassociate with this forsaken place and goddamn fucking Hammer. He already knew that he was lucky to have Steve. He wanted to sob. Instead he said, "Please. God – I want – "

"Not what I'm looking to hear I'm afraid." Hammer turned his head to the screens, "Boys – "

Before Hammer could say anything else, Tony said, "I'm a fucking idiot." He could feel tears starting down his face. Dammit, He didn't want to cry in front of Clint. He was never going to live this down. He tried to get control of himself but Hammer's hand tightened in his hair pulling his head back. Tony said, "Please, don't – Steve could never want me. I sleep around. He's Captain America and I was a Merchant of Death. I am fucking terrible for him. I don't – Please, just let – "

"I don't think you're in a position to ask for anything, slut." Hammer started rubbing the gun gently on his cheek coating it in blood. He was straddling Tony's knees now and Tony could see the bulge in his pants. He couldn't help his quickened breathing and he forced himself to keep eye contact with Hammer. Hammer was getting off on this.

"I want you to beg me to suck my cock. You want it so goddamn bad don't you?" Hammer forced a leg between Tony's knees spreading them. He pushed his shin up against Tony's cock and pinned it to his stomach. Tony could feel the sticky pre-cum leaking onto his stomach. "I bet your only fucking happy when you have Roger's cock up your ass and the Hulk's dick in your mouth. You fucking cockslut. Beg me to suck my dick."

Of all the places he though his playboy reputation would end up hurting him, this was not in the top ten. Giving the Avenger's a bad reputation, sure. Someone coming back and suing him saying that he was their baby's daddy, unlikely but it could happen. His mind darted back and forth searching for an escape, but Hammer had Steve. So he said, "Please, I'm so fucking good at blow jobs that you won't be able to stand up afterward. I will blow your mind. Just let me suck your cock and you just won't get enough of my mouth. Please – God, just let me give you a blow job and then we can be on our merry way."

"Roger's can hear you moaning. He probably wishes he was here so he could help me teach you a lesson. I bet you wish you had a real dick up your ass instead that vibrator. Not that anything human could satisfy your gaping hole."

His mouth became dry as he watched Hammer click off the safety of the gun. Tapping the gun on the side of his mouth, Hammer said, "Open up. I want to watch you suck my gun. You'd like my cock a little too much for the first round. Let me see what you can do."

Tony let his mouth fall open. The cold metal was pressed into his mouth, just barely entering. It banged awkwardly against his teeth and tasted awful. Grease and oil. Hammer bucked the gun forward impatiently when Tony didn't move. The sight of the gun scraped the top of his mouth and the coppery tang of blood filled his senses. All it would take would be for Hammer's finger to tighten on the trigger and he would be dead.

Leaning back he bobbed his head uncertainly around the gun. It was hard and ridged and way too large. All the while Hammer kept up a steady stream of humiliation, "Fuck. You call that a blow job. Suck it bitch." Hammer's other hand released his hair and came round in a slap. "You like that don't you. Fucking love it rough. Suck it harder."

Tony was crying steadily now. He screamed as Hammer pulled the trigger. The click of an empty barrel. He couldn't do this. He stroked the barrel of the gun with this tongue. It was just another dildo that he was sucking. Tony could feel himself bucking against Hammer's leg. His dick hurt it was so hard and the vibrator still was moving in his passage. It had shifted as Hammer moved it around and now was slamming against his prostate. The pressure was too much. It was too intense and he hurt so goddamn much. He wanted to cum.

Hammer hadn't stopped talking, "God, Roger's isn't going to be able to look at you know that he knows what a fucking slut you are. I bet I didn't even have to threaten anyone. I bet you'd just suck my dick if I just asked nicely. You'd fuck anything that move's you little slut."

Tony couldn't breathe. He couldn't stop fucking crying and it was clogging his nose. He didn't need Hammer telling him this. He already knew he was a failure. It was only a matter of time before Steve left him but he had just wanted to enjoy Steve while he had him. Tony didn't want to think about it. He wanted to zone out but Hammer's words wouldn't let him.

The gun was ripped from his lips and he gasped for breath. Hammer fumbled with his zipper. Pulling out his dick Hammer said, "If you fucking even think about biting I'll – "

Tony felt despair wash over him. He didn't even know why Hammer bothered threatening him. He couldn't think. It was like he was drunk. "I swear. Please. Just let me suck your – " His words were cut off as Hammer thrust inside him. His mouth already hurt from where the gun scraped it but the flesh was a little more lenient in his mouth.

Hammer pushed all the way in going straight down Tony's throat. He sat there groaning as Tony's throat spasmed around his dick. Tony knew how to deep throat a cock, but he couldn't fucking breath and black spots were starting to appear in his vision. Fisting his hair, Hammer started fucking Tony's mouth. He would pull all the way out so just the tip remained inside Tony's lips and slam forwards. Tony couldn't adjust.

Hammer must have been close because it was only a couple of thrusts before he pulled out and jerked himself off. Tony felt the sticky mess hit him in the face. Hammer put his softening cock to Tony's lips, "Clean it. You're such a fucking mess."

Tony obediently started licking Hammer's dick. The sour smell of Hammer's semen was everywhere. Hammer stepped away and Tony whimpered as the pressure suddenly left his dick. He just wanted to cum. He was rapidly bypassing the state where touching himself would be pleasurable but he couldn't think of anything else he wanted more at this time.

He hated himself as he begged, "Please. Just – "

Hammer laughed, "You want to get off too?" He must have a remote because the bucking dildo inside of Tony started going crazy. Tony couldn't stop his hips rocking rhythmically back and forth and he panted for breath. Hammer stood over him watching. Tony felt the pleasure well up inside of him and suddenly he was orgasming. Hot seed spilled onto his stomach and wished he could die.

Only Tony fucking Stark would get off on being raped. "I wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic response. At least now the Avenger's know who their working with. A fucking slut." Hammer glanced over his shoulders at the screens. He stepped away so that Tony could clearly see them, "Look, not a single one of them can look you in the eye."

The sound must have been muted on this end. Tony could see Steve crying but throwing himself at the walls trying to escape. Only Natasha was glaring directly at the camera and her lips were moving though Tony couldn't tell what she was saying. Bruce was out of it, still hooked up to an IV. Clint was scraping mittens that had been used to prevent him from using his hands against a wall trying in vain to remove them. Thor was –

Tony couldn't help the moan as he was forced back into hardness by the pressure on his prostate. There was no way he had a refractory period this short so Hammer had probably gave him some kind of drug. He wanted to beg for relief. He bit his lip until it bled to keep the words back.

Hammer still noticed, "Fuck. You're hard again already?" Like he didn't fucking know. "Well, I'm afraid I'm not up for round two just yet Tony." Hammer walked behind Tony. When he returned he was holding a huge dildo gag.

"Look I'm even so nice as to let you breath. This one has a nice hole down the middle. I figured you'd be fucking disgusting and cry yourself horse so I was prepared. Open up." Tony let his jaw fall open and Hammer shoved the dildo inside. Tony choked. It was long and tasted like rubber cement. Hammer pushed it all the way down so it was half an inch down his throat. He bent down buckled the gag behind Tony's head so the leather thong bit into his skull.

Suddenly the room started flashing with red lights. "Well, that's my cue to leave. It's been a pleasure Tony. It really has." He ruffled Tony's hair in a familiar gesture of friendship before turning and heading out the door. It slammed shut as he finally left the room. Tony let his eye's fall closed and tried to ignore his throbbing erection. He was filled at both ends and he couldn't fucking moved.

Five minutes later, the door slams again and Tony's eyes fly open. Hammer couldn't be returning. He had just left and –

There was more than one pair of footsteps this time. Tony moaned and prayed Hammer's goons looking for a good time. When the voice he didn't recognize said, "Clear," Tony wilted gratefully. SHIELD had finally fucking found them. He heard the rattle of gun fire and saw bullets ricocheting in the cells of the other Avenger's. At least all of the goons were smart enough not to try and take any of the Avenger's as hostages.

Tony flinched as he felt hands touch his wrists. A wordless sound of panic made it through the gag. He could hear people on their coms giving status reports, "Iron Man has been found. Extracting him now." They had at least brought some lock picks because soon he heard the click of one of his wrists being unlocked. As soon as his wrist was free, he reached for the dildo in his ass which was still vibrating and ripped it out. He could feel it tear a little but he couldn't bring himself to care. He flailed up at the back of his head to try and unbuckle the gag but it was useless with just one hand.

Soon the other hand was unlocked and he fell forwards. He struggled with the buckle for a few seconds as the nameless SHIELD agent unlocked his ankles. He finally got the gag undone and ripped it out of his mouth leaving him gasping for breath. He curled up into himself wanting nothing more than everyone to get the fuck away.

When a hand touched his shoulders he jerked away. He scrambled over to the wall and pushed himself up. The SHIELD agent looked startled but cautiously approached holding out a jacket. Tony snatched it from the guy's hands and quickly covered himself.

He didn't fight, argue, or even talk as the agent's hustled him from the room and towards a flight of stairs. He avoided all of their oh so helpful reaching hands and couldn't help his flinch every time he accidentally touched one of them. He climbed the three stories without question and blinked as he was blinded by the light of the sun as they emerged from the building.

When they motioned him to get into a car he didn't resist and stepped inside. Fury was going to demand a debriefing. Tony only hoped he could collect himself enough before they got to the hellcarrier.

* * *

A/N: I do have it in mind to do a sequel to this with lots of comfort, maybe a little bit of hurt and a lot more plot. Although, I have a bunch of other stories that I have promised to update so it might be a little while. Thanks for reading!


End file.
